


Strawberry Kisses

by allthings



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: A tiny hint of Seth/Richie if you squint and read it upside down, F/M, Kissing, Titty Twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things might have gone when Seth walked in on Kate and Richie. Set at the Titty Twister during S01E06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses

He walked in on them just as their lips were separating from a kiss so soft it could almost be called chaste if not for the tension between them, thick enough you could almost cut it with a knife.

"What the fuck is this?"

He'd never known Richie to be so goddamn tender, and that pissed him off something hard.

His dear brother was looking at him with annoyance; clearly he'd wanted this to be more than just a kiss. But Richie wasn't having none of that, oh no, not another fucking spanner in the works of this possibly-doomed-from-the-start shitfest.

As Kate made to brush past him he grabbed hold of her arm, harder than he'd meant to, and she winced.

"Get off me."

That steely resolve in her eyes while the rest of her quivered with fear – yeah, he could see what his brother might have seen in her even without a goddamn third eye in his hand.

He leaned in, quick as a snake, and pressed his mouth hard against hers, forcing his tongue in between her soft pliable lips. She made a strangled noise of surprise, pushed against his chest with her tiny hands, then fell limp against him as the sensations overwhelmed her. Then Richie was on him, pulling him roughly away from her, yelling something along the lines of "Don't you fucking touch her", although he couldn't be quite sure because he was kinda lost in her strawberry mouth right now.

When he released her she stumbled back slightly, staring at him breathlessly. Her eyes flicked between him and Richie as she backed away towards the curtained exit.

"You two are not right," she practically spat before spinning on her heel and stalking out.

Seth shook off Richie's hand where it was still fisted in his shirt. Richie's face said he wanted to hurt Seth right now, but he just smirked. "Little Brother, I think she likes us."

That got a smile from Richie, which quickly morphed into a smirk of his own. "For once, you might be right."


End file.
